Romance for you
by Vongola Ivianne
Summary: Some mini one-shoots reader x KHR characters, hope you enjoy... Well the reason behind it been in English is because I need to practice so fell free to correct my work... most likely relax, read and comment... First three characters/chapters done... say who you want next. Probably OOCs (not sure, I try my best to not).
1. Chapter 1

**Walking to School with a Skylark**

**(Hibari Kyouya)**

The day was warm yet dark, and I was trying to remember the reason for been at the park at 5 on the morning, still yawning and sleepy as I was, fighting my desire to sleep where I was. Been in a bad mood was part of myself when not getting enough sleep; my head was spinning non-stop and I coudn't see where I was going to, good luck there was no one nearby I could pick on, that would be hell for him (or so I thought, I wasn't particularly strong or a good fighter). I was most likely sleepwalking, until a frightening voice made me turn around and gave me quite a scare be facing the devilish skylark in front of me, too close to avoid those piercing eyes of him.

- _You are late herbivore. _Hibari said as he reached his tonfas from under his coat.

- _Actually, I'm just 2 minutes late, and that's because "you" ordered me to buy some tea in my way here. _I replied annoyed as I backed away of his reach and threw the tea at him.

He snorted at me as he set away those dangerous things and caught it gracefully, then he started walking with quick steps without anymore talk.

Yeah, that was it.

It came flying to my mind as fast and cold as a bucket of iced water. The reason I came here today was because I got in trouble with the disciplinary committee president do to being late for the third time in a row; well, not like I'm a morning person so can´t help it. Now I'm forced to walk to school with "him" every morning from now on to ensure it won't happen ever again; the worst thing of all this it's "him" going there at 5 am se he can do some patrolling befor reaching school, as well as to make sure everything is in order for that day's work.

In our way, clearly him walking in front of me, we didn't talk at all, but (do to my paranoid self I could swear it's true) he glanced at me from time to time; to my disappointment that made me feel awkward. Treating to erase that idea I let out a heavy sigh and let my mind wander on some minor thoughts, at that moment I felt his gaze on me and found out he was rushing his pace. On my moodiness I couldn't care less and kept my own speed, letting my train of thoughts go wild once more until minutes later a wall made me come back to reality; a really painful reality. When I looked around I noticed three important things:

Hibari wasn't with me any longer.

I wasn't in any path that leaded to school.

A group of some kind of hooligans was ganging aroound me. *_What kind of person keep on gathering at 5 am?*_

_- Hey cutie! What about playing with us? You look like someone needing to be wasted. _As he spoke, a scary looking guy took me near him and laid his hand around my waist so I wouldn't run away from them.

_- Tonight was pretty boring, so what about helping us getting over it as a good samaritan? _One of his no-so-smart friends followed him and started to play with one of my bangs that was covering my face.

_- Heehhh! What about no? I'm kind of busy right now, so I'm taking my leave. _As I tried to move away from there some of the guys cut my scape route and the scary one began to tighten his grip on my waist, hurting me so much that I couldn't help but shouted the first thing that came to my mind at the moment.

_- Hibari, help! _With that I just earned a hit on the face, and it ended up as a big bleeding cut on my lips. Now I was freaking out.

_- I love it when you bitches struggle. It made me want to hurt you more and more. _He then moved to a nearby hall followed by his minions, whom were shaking in prior excitement. _*I'm going to have nigthmares with those grins.*_

I was desperately trying my best to free myself but everything was useless. Just when I thought I was going to be done for, a really pissed Hibari appeared from no-where at the corner of the hall, just behind those idiots. After one glance at the situation he muttered something about herbivores who didn't know their place and started to take down every single one out there.

Once he was done biting them to death, he walked towards me (I was still rubbing my wounds while crying), one look at his face and I it seemed it was my turn to be punished. I froze when he caressed me all over my face wounds and approached me to his chest.

_- Never again step away from my sight! You are forbidden to see anything other than me, you toothless, harmless herbivore. _His words were said in a murderous and threatening voice but, the warmth of his body and his non-stop shaking told arms me he was really worried about me. I just feel in cloud nine. His piercing eyes got a new meaning for me, they where the eyes of the strongest carnivore out there taking care of what is important to him; including "me".

* * *

Nothing has changed since that day two months ago. I'm still being forced to walk to school at 5 in the morning, I'm never going to become a morning person it seems. He still is being the same devilish skylark that watch over Namimori. We still walk to school without a single word between us.

Then again, everything has changed since that day two months ago: Everyday at 5 in the morning you can see a remarkable pair walking in silence on Namimori streets, holding hands tightly as they reach school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Working for the Ripper**

**(Belphegor)**

_"¡Hey, peasant! Bring the prince's new knives" _Ordered me that annoying self-proclaimed prince with his oh-I'm-so-great tone that made me feel like kicking all the crap out of his royal ass.

_"¡Bring them yourself! Right now I'm too busy with ''your paper work'', so do something by your-lazy-self for once. Would you?" _I knew well he was my squad leader and all that but, he was just throwing all the meaningless work he didn't want at me. That was killing my patience.

It wasn't the first time I would snap at him about this but, for some reason this time around he looked really troubled about my mood. After closing the door behind him (with lock and all), slowly, he approached the wooden desk I was sat and working non-stop becouse of him. Knife in hand and his trade smile all over his face.

_"Don't talk back to the prince, peasant. If you got a problem with the prince just say so." _His body language said me I was in troubles and I didn't have the time to take proper care of that, and I wasn't in the mood for a never-ending argument. That made me move closer to him and clung to his neck, as I started to press my lips across it until I reached his ear.

_"I'm just tired of you, got it? So get away before I do something both of us are going to " I wasn't going to tolerate his childish behaviour, so I pushed aside and kept on working. Him pushing his work on me at this time "and" date was getting on my nerves and made me wonder about the trash he got for a brain. A genius my ass, he was nothing more than a shithead. How stupid and dense could that ripper be?_

_" Shishishishishi. ¡Damn peasant! The prince won't accept this kind of behaviour from a mere log like you. I'll punish you properly so you won´t forget your place." _The next second he was on top of me, throwing all my stuff off the table as he pushed me down. One knife near my neck, as you would expect, while he unbuttoned my blouse, then stasted kissing my waist upward to the neck.

I couldn't take it any further so a moan escaped from my mouth, making the prince laugh again, this time celebrating victory. I didn't knew if it was the room getting hotter or it was just me but, then my mind shut off and, some minutes later, when I came back to my senses the annoying prince was smiling mischievously, hooked to me like a chain. Blood running down my chest painlessly. Finally after he licked my blood he stood up grinning and laughing.

_"Shishishishishi. Hurry and bring the prince's knives, if you don't I'm going to be late for tonight's dinner." _He moved to the couch at the nearby wall, kicking aside the things that were in his way.

_"¿Dinner?" _That sure took me by surprise.

_"Stupid peasant, ¿Have you forgot what day is today?" _He was now pissed and annoyed at me, because of that I grabbed him from his arms and kissed his check quickly.

_"Of curse not, how do you expect me to forget our anniversary? I was affraid it was "you" who forgot it." _He grinned wider and hit me lightly on the forehead, meanning **How would I forget? I'm a prince**. Sighing I stood up from the table I still was lying and walked to the door unlocking it.

_"Well my slowpoke prince I'll be back in a moment. But, you know? I will be immensely glad the day you remember where the knives are. Our room ain't that big." _How I loved to tease him every now and then.

_"¿Then what would be the prince's excuse to come in here? The prince wants to see you when he feels like."_

I left the room smiling like an idiot not bothered by the **The prince always win **that idiot muttered. Like a prince as him needed an excuse to do as he please just to come and see a mere peasant as me. I couldn't help but fall even more in love with him, knowing that he felt the same way... his own way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Message Between Us**

**(Yamamoto Takeshi)**

He was late, as always. Between practice, school, practice, friends, more practice and family, I just got a few moments with him and he was always late. No matter if ti was to go to the amusement park or to have tea, he will never be on time and I will wait for him as a cheap imitation of Hachiko, What is wrong with me? But in the end is my fault.

I could go to watch his practices or even become the baseball team manager, but I'm not fond to sports and I don't want to lie to myself just to spend more time with him, it's not like me and sounds creepy.

I could hang out with him and his friends a lot more so we can come to know each other better, but it seems like they have a secret and don't want anyone to learn about it. I also have my own secrets that I don't want not evan a single soul learn about, like my feelings towards Takeshi to get started, which means I can understand their feelings and I respect their decision.

Back to reality, since it is weird to wait for more than half an hour for some "non-special" friend outside a movie theater to see a movie that has already started, I walked away to a nearby convinience store to bought somthing to drink and snaks (because I'm starting to get hungry) before heading back home. As I wait in line a sign caught my attention "HELPER REQUESTED".

Then a wild idea popped into my head, I do need something to do afterschool to keep me away from thinking desperately about him and try to meet him in weird ways, and of course some more pocket money won't hurt at all. Well, I didn't like the idea of working at a convenience store, full of smelly food and every kind of customers, so I thought about the possibility of working at a book store; I love books and I knew that my best friend's relative owned one. Lucky me.

And probably in a no-so-distant future I could even become a famous writer... I was so lost in my train of thougth about my future-self that the message I got at that moment scared me to death.

_"I'm sorry. Practice ended later than I thought it would. Where are you now?_ _Takeshi."_

Idiot.

_"Never mind. I'll go another day to watch it. See you later!"_

I started walking home once more, feeling that he really was the worst choice to fall in love with.

_"Ain't you mad at me? I always fail to do what I have promised you I would do. Don't you feel we need to talk about that?_

_Takeshi"_

Curse him. Of course I'm mad at him, How am I supposed to forgive him for always leaving me at the end of his priority list? But right now I'm more mad at me for not telling my true feelings.

_"Hey! I got loads of friends to go out and have fun, take it easy. It's not the end of the world if you can't make it."_

Before reaching home I got other two more messages from him, that I didn't bother to check, I was too angry to do so. Then I recived a call, it was him.

- Yo! Are you Ok? Why don't you reply to my messages?

- Oh!? My bad. Did you send more messages? I was lost in my own world that I didn't realize at all.

For some reason I didn't want him to know how hurt, pissed and desperate I am right now, so I lied to him once more, as I always do when there is something I want to keep a secret. Not like he seems to care or even realize.

- I see. Hahahahaha. Well, if you are free, Would you like to grab somthing to eat? I'm starving.

Damn it. Why does he have to use that chearful tone that I can't resist so easily?

- Mmm, You know? I'm already at home so... maybe...

- Hahahahaha. I know, I know. Look back.

And there he was, standing with the brightest smile he could give me and his free hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I kept on changing my sight from him to my mobil more than a couple of times until I gave up and hung, walking over to him as I was thinking for the best excuse to avoid eating with him; if I were to go out with him it was most likely going to end up with me doing something stupid, like confessing.

- So? Wanna hang out for a bit? There is somewhere I want you to try out with me.

Even if he was talking so casually to me, he averted his eyes from mine, apparently mine will bring him down the second they met, or so I thought. Something weird on him, that for sure.

- Well,... I... to be honest... I already got some snaks in my way here so I'm not hungry.

I didn't know how to get out of this situation and his face told me it wasn't going to be an easy feature to achive. Now it was my turn to avoid his gaze, the danger of changing my mind was at it's peak.

- Ma, ma. Just stay with me, I don't like to eat alone. You can ask for something light, snaks ain't healthy food at all.

He took my hand and started to walk away from my door, I just could give up and let him lead the way. As always.

At a western style restaurant he ate a full portion of meat with vegetables and rice while I asked for an apple salad and a soda, sticking to the I'm-not-hungry plan (when I was truly dying for some of his juicy meat). No one of us said a word but our eyes meet several times and each of them felt like they wanted to scream all the things that weren't been said. Then, in the last exchange of glances, he left his food and kept his gaze at the table. Short after that a new message arrived.

_"I'm terribly sorry about today's movie. I really wanted to watch it with you._

_Takeshi."_

As I was reading it over and over, he keep on looking at me waiting for an answer. Without watching my mobil I write the so waited answer and started eating again. As it was nothing.

_"Why so persistent with that idea? I already told you it's not the end of earth."_

_"Yeah! But still, I feel uneasy knowing you would go out with some other guys. Am I just one more of the lot? You are an important frien to me._

_Takeshi."_

I wasn't sure if I have to feel happy about that message or just more depressed. But the only answer I could think of at the moment was...

_"Fine. I will wait for your next free afternoon so we can watch the movie together. The snaks will be on you, so make sure you ain't late again."_

He smiled at me when he was done reading the message and laugh in relief. I just giggled at his display.

As always he walks me home while trying to convince me to join a sport club's activitie, or any club at least. There is when I told him my idea of becoming a book store worker and my future plans as a writer.

- Then make sure to be next to me so I can be the first one to read all of your best sellers. I'll always be there to cheer for you.

Our relationship is odd, sometimes it even appear non-existant but, times like this made me think there is still hope.

As always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bitter-Sweet Relationship**

**(Byakuran)**

Sweets.

I can't stand sweet tings; since child I only see them as an income but, never in my life have I tried even one of the products our family's company produce. Now then my parents had decided is time for me to make up my mind and learn about the tradition on our business: as the owner´s only daughter is my duty to take control of the procedures on the manufacturing of all the sweets.

I was running out of lies to ditch that work when a new employee started to work at the plant: a smart ass that is too fond on the marshmallows. At first I was only in charge to help him out fitting as the production manager; guiding him around the plant and making sure he understood the policies of the company. But, with loads and loads of time we became close enough to be called friends, "the annoying pair that is always fighting about useless matters" as everyone introduced us, even father who seems interested in Byakuran work.

That was until last year, when I told him about the fetched idea my parents had about me been married to a suitable man and for us to take full control of the company. Even when I said I wasn't particularly interested in the matter, he stopped talking to me and focused on his work and only on his work. Good for him because now he is second just to father meaning he will be second just to me when I take over the company.

For today I'm getting ready to go out with one of my fiancé candidates: the kind of guy that thinks the world is under his will and he can get anything he wants. I'm using a soft orange light strapless dress with flats for the meeting; if I find myself in the need to shy away from him, there is no point on using heels. At the main door of the company, for the first time in a long time, "he" calls me as nothing had happen.

- Morning bitter girl! Today you look like a pumpkin… Haven't you been eating too much lately? – Byakuran says with a childish smile.

_"__This idiot, after a year without talking, that is the best thing he can say me." _I hate him so much, fine; he wants war, he will get war.

- Oh? Isn't it marshy boy? Still a kid, that's why you won't get married in this life. If you don't mind I **do have** a love life. – Keeping a dignity face in front of this weirdo is the hardest thing to achieve so I have to start moving before the façade is over.

The moment I try to leave a lot of things happened in slow motion: Byakuran taking my hand to pull me next to him, me losing my balance near the stairs, both falling from there with him protecting me in a hug, ending at the bottom of the stairs in a mouth to mouth position. I don't know if it is the shock of the fall or the kiss we had but, right now my mind is going blank as I'm losing consciousness.

- Mmm? As I guessed it was bitter-sweet… - That was the weirdest and nonsensical thing this smart ass has ever said, as well as the last thing I heard.

Just when I'm waking up I find myself in a hospital room at midday. My head is hurting and revolve like crazy. I don't seem to understand what is going on around me, and it looks like I'm not the only one in the room. Marshy boy is at the sofa next to me, with a face that tells me clearly he is waiting for me to recall what happened.

- So… we were greeting each other… then fell downstairs, because of you… You ended up like the pulp you are now and I lost consciousness… Right? – I don't feel like talking about the kissing and that, also I don't think he cares about that fact so let's just resume that event as that. As I keep on looking at him I find new bruises here and there, guilty building inside me.

- Something else? – _"Wow! I didn't see that coming. If I'm going to fall then let's fall fighting."_

- What do you meant by "is bitter-sweet"? Where you babbling because of the pain? – Byakuran is sure taken back by my words but, in a flash he gets back to his normal self.

- Who knows? ... Ain't you late for your date now? I bet he should be feeling indignant for been left alone. – He seemed to be enjoying that fact and of course l was glad I didn't have to go, a pain in the ass less.

After that Byakuran started a new project on his beloved marshmallows, making sure I don't find out what it was about at all. He works a lot but takes some time off to have our normal quarrels; we act just like how we used to be. I feel so happy that I deny all of my dates to have more time besides him, my father is not that happy about my decision but he thinks because is Byakuran everything should be fine.

When finally the day comes when Byakuran is going to show the new sweet he has been working on I'm so nervous that my father thought I'm going to fall sick anytime. It looks like Byakuran worked in a marshmallow really sweet covered with a bitter chocolate layer, that make the flavour into an excellent equilibrium between both, or he says. As all the samples are placed in front of us I got into a debate with myself to eat it or not, it's when I notice how Byakuran walks towards my side.

- You better eat it. I'm going to get mad at you if you don't do it. It's specially made for you. – He whispers in my ear while taking the sweet and putting it in front of my lips.

I give up instantly and eat it from his hand, thing that leaves everyone speechless and no one dare to take off his eyes from us, next is something unexpected. When I realize there is something hard inside the sweet I take it out to find it is an engage ring; now my mind goes blank while my face is a variety of reds.

- Chairman! With this I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I'm sure we both are fitting to take care of the company as I had shown you, and as you will find this product and the next ones we'll make will going to be on the top of all the sell's lists. – He is so sure I'm going to accept. Like I'm a predictable gal that can be easily controlled. Shit.

- What do you think my darling? I don't mind at all, as we are talking about our genius here so is up to you. – Now my mind passes from emptiness to a complete chaos.

This becomes bigger than me, after all we have gone through and I'm still unable to understand what is going on in this weirdo's head. I hate him so much for his stupid way of being, I love the way I feel when chatting and arguing with him, I can't stand been in the same room with him more than 10 minutes, I miss him so much when we can't met at all.

At the end the only thing I could do at that moment, the only thing my body let me do, is to stand up to face him with my best poker face and give back the ring (that I have cleaned who knows when) as tears start filling my eyes.

- Idiot! At least put it properly. You really like to do things in the most embarrassing way, don't you? – As expected he smiles victoriously at me and places the ring in my finger. – By the way, how are you going to call this thing?

- The name is going to be "memories", so you won't forget ever again what happened after we fall from the stairs. Actually I was looking for the same flavour I tasted that day.

Sweets.

I think now I really love sweet things.


End file.
